Drinks and Revelations
by laugh-cry-live
Summary: Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, and Scotty go to a bar to celebrate Kirk's captaincy. They're surprised when a familiar Vulcan shows up.


_A/N: Thanks to my beta, soixante_quinze__, over at livejournal._

_

* * *

_

**"Drinks and Revelations"**

"First round's on me boys!" Jim Kirk shouted over the music as he walked into the bar with McCoy, Sulu, and Scotty. Having just been officially named captain of the USS Enterprise, Kirk was ready to celebrate. McCoy just quirked an eyebrow, already knowing he'd have to pull Kirk out of a bar brawl before the night was over.

Kirk picked a barstool and took a seat, hailing the bartender with an obnoxious whistle.

"Jim, don't you think you should try acting a little more reserved? You're a captain now." McCoy questioned.

"Bones, it's been a hell of a week. Don't you think we deserve a drink or two?" Kirk responded, slapping a hand against McCoy's shoulder.

Kirk ordered a round of Budweiser Classics for the group, then swiveled around on his chair to take in the scene. Sulu, McCoy, and Scotty were standing up, with their backs to the bar, scanning the crowd and appreciating Starfleet's regulation length of female uniforms. Kirk himself was checking out a particularly blessed cadet, with painfully long legs, when McCoy elbowed his arm, causing him to spill beer down the front of his shirt.

"Jim, look!"

Turning his attention to where McCoy was pointing, Kirk chuckled at what he saw, still not able to wrap his mind around it. Uhura, looking radiant as always, had just entered the bar. Beside her, looking as out of place as a Klingon at a Starfleet Christmas party, was Spock.

Kirk watched as Uhura turned and said something to Spock and they made their way over to the bar.

"Oh great, I was hoping you'd been banned from here." Uhura said, rolling her eyes when she saw Kirk sitting there.

"Doctor, Sulu, Mr. Scott…" Spock acknowledged as he passed each one, oblivious to their almost proud and awe-filled stares.

There were no seats left at the bar, so Uhura slid into the space between Kirk and McCoy and hailed the bartender.

"I'll have a Cardassian Sunrise, please?" Uhura ordered, then turned back to the group.

"So boys. Ready for our next mission?" She asked.

"You'd think they'd give us more than three days of rest." McCoy responded.

"Three days is the amount of time that it will take for repairs to be made to the Enterprise. Why would Starfleet let its most advanced starship remain out of use when it is perfectly capable of resuming its duties?" Spock questioned.

McCoy signed in exasperation and replied, "Oh, I don't know, because the crew is physically and emotionally exhausted?"

Kirk stepped in before Spock could respond. "Well, I for one am itching to get back into space."

Uhura, who had been sipping her drink, put it on the bar and walked over to Spock. She said something to him in Vulcan, or what Kirk assumed was Vulcan, and let her hand touch his briefly, before turning to McCoy.

"So Leonard, care to dance?" She smiled and reached for his hand before he had time to protest.

Spock took McCoy's place, but instead of leaning against the bar, he stood stiffly, watching as Uhura practically dragged the doctor out to the dance floor. Uhura did most of the dancing, while McCoy moved awkwardly to the music. Sulu and Scotty took this time to excuse themselves, as they'd both found some young cadets to introduce themselves too.

"You know, Spock," Kirk said, "humans don't usually like it when their girl dances with another man. Especially," Kirk nodded towards the dance floor where Uhura was now grinding her backside against McCoy, "like _that_."

Spock turned to Kirk and replied, "Nyota is not _my girl_. I do not own her. And I am not capable of the human emotion of jealousy."

Kirk laughed, taking another swig of his beer, "Then why are you gripping the bar so hard? If you're not careful, your Vulcan strength might do some damage."

Spock looked down at his fist curiously, and then relaxed it.

"Come on Spock, let me buy you a drink."

Kirk started to hail the bartender, but Spock stopped him. "As a Vulcan, I am immune to the effects of alcohol."

Kirk looked crestfallen, "Well, that sucks. Yet it explains so much."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you even come here? I don't see you as the _clubbing _type." Kirk continued.

"Because Nyota requested that I accompany her here." Spock replied, simply.

"Oh, and you just do whatever _Nyota_ wants you to do?" Kirk asked, trying to provoke Spock. He didn't notice that McCoy and Uhura had returned from their dance.

Uhura grabbed her drink and finished off the last sip, then turned to face Kirk.

"No, he doesn't do whatever I want him to do, we made a deal - he did me a favor, and now I'm going to go do him a favor." Uhura replied, winking suggestively.

"It's only logical." Spock added.

"You ready?" She asked, turning to Spock, slightly out of breath from dancing.

"Affirmative."

Uhura led the way as they walked out of the bar, oblivious when Spock turned around and sent a devilish smirk Kirk's way.

"Damn. What does she see in him?" McCoy wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Kirk replied, "but he's one lucky Vulcan."

_FIN_


End file.
